creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 July 2015
09:24 kek 09:24 Nie. 09:25 Oszczegam 09:28 o/ 09:29 yo 09:29 miło tu 09:29 chujowe creepypasty ludzie robią 09:30 takie jak jeff the killer 09:30 Nie. 09:30 A idźże idźże 09:30 yo 09:30 I to jest postawa! 09:30 o/ Preclone 09:30 Nie. 09:30 Dobry admin 09:30 Naprawili mi laptopa już (ezt) 09:30 =^-^= miauuu 09:30 Nosee na prezydenta~\ 09:30 k 09:30 C: 09:32 . 09:32 . 09:34 . 09:35 Zapis z czatu z dwóch dni zawsze spoko (derp) 09:35 .v. 09:41 No-life 09:42 life - noooooo:) 09:42 apropo nie zycia pisałem raz na clever bocie po angielsku że zycie jest do d* 09:42 bot mi napisał:how you know you never was alive 09:42 :/ 09:43 (skad wiesz przecież nigdy nie żyles) 09:43 :/ :( 09:43 o/ 09:44 Hej, jestem nowa, jak utworzyć swoją creepypastę? 09:44 09:44 Specjalna:Utwórz stronę 09:45 dzięki :) 12:09 przyda się na lekcji polskiego 12:09 tak 12:09 ja ci powiem, że... 12:09 ddziendobry to konitiva ohayo czesc wstyd mi -_- 12:09 zaciebie 12:10 jak cię topornę pierdolkiem, to trupniesz padem 12:10 Jeruka 12:10 cooo :) 12:10 Co jest nie oki z twoją klawiaturą? ;_; 12:10 nie wcisnalem spacji 12:10 o 12:10 Ohayo 12:10 xD 12:11 wtf 12:11 no nie jest okej jest z inego modelu laptopa 12:11 Bry. 12:11 moj to 1215ew hp dv6 12:11 klawiatura zas to 1230 dv5 12:11 ;-; 12:11 czesto piszcy bios ze zla 12:12 ale wystarczy pare trikow i dzila jak z tego modelu choc nie jest 12:12 Demon moja nauczycielka chińskiego 12:12 znaczy japońskiego 12:12 pierwsze słowa po japońsku ohajo 12:12 w laptopie zmienialem ;paste grzewcza 12:12 trzyma sie na 4 srobkach i zatrzaskach 12:12 srobek bylo 12 12:12 pogubilty mi sie 12:13 polecam hp mi spadl na podloge z wysokosci i nic 12:13 żydzi do gazu 12:13 troche plastik poekl 12:13 * Zorrozo zagazowuje Jerukę 12:13 Zorro 12:13 pekl 12:13 Wez 12:13 chyba z 1 lub 2 12:13 * BoowSerXL zagazowuje Nową 12:13 :c 12:14 Foszek 12:14 :c 12:14 Myślisz że jakbyś tak powiedziała hitlerowi w czasie wojny, to by cię nie zagazował? 12:14 :c 12:14 Biedne myśli 12:14 Siema Loki po raz 34 o/ 12:15 combo :) 12:15 Świruj świnio tańcz 12:15 elo 12:15 SMALEC 12:15 proponujelokiego do nowej edycji mortal kombat 12:16 elegancja francja jest the best-Bracia Figo Fagot 12:16 parle vu france ty wiesz dobrze o co chodzi mi 12:16 Mam ała 12:17 ty dobrze wiesz jak nazywa się ten seks elegancja francja jest the best 12:17 Boże Boże Bożenko jak mogłaś to zrobić z cyganem -||- 12:18 =^-^= miauu 12:18 Antasmełe pw 12:19 janusz korwin zjedz mielone 06:27 jesteś rudy! 06:30 hmm 06:30 Rycu 06:30 o/ 06:30 Wódka to twój wróg 06:30 o/ 06:31 nieprawda 06:36 więc lej go w morde 06:36 ;) 06:38 やろ. c: 06:40 Kuro :D 06:40 Gold I 06:40 ; 06:40 Gz 06:41 elo 06:41 o/ 06:46 jotjot 06:46 . 06:52 nie potraficie się śmiać 06:52 i blokujecie za szkalowanie karu 06:52 największego ścierwa tej wiki 06:52 blablabla 06:52 a fe zorro 06:52 A idźże idźże 06:53 To już jest przesada. .v. 06:53 dokładnie 06:53 zorro 06:53 jesteś zły 06:53 i tyle w temacie 06:53 kara musi byc 06:53 xD 06:53 cofam Ci przywilej pierwszego honorowego 06:53 trolla 06:53 który mi pomagał ;) 06:54 xD 06:54 zorro 06:54 idź płacz w kącie XD XD 06:54 ale ja i tak jestem jednym z największych trolli tej wiki 06:54 przyznaję ci rację 06:55 należysz do trójcy trolerskiej na tej wiki 06:55 kto jest trzeci 06:55 bo ja, ped i kto 06:55 rzym 06:55 a 06:55 nie 06:55 nie ejsteś 06:55 straciłeś ten przywilej 06:55 kisnę przy was równo to dlatego XD 06:55 wypad na mwś trollu 06:55 ogarnij tego, co mnie kicknał 06:55 bo to jakieś ***** 06:55 to do mnie? 06:55 nie 06:56 a do kogo? 06:56 nieważne 06:56 ... 06:56 , 06:58 . 06:59 Miałem sos czosnkowy na łokciu 06:59 JAK TO MOŻLIWE 2015 07 03